In a case-control study using an exploratory health questionnaire, we will examine the relation between glaucoma and a variety of personal characteristics and potential toxic exposures among patients referred to the Glaucoma Consultation Service at the Massachusetts Eye and Ear Infirmary. We expect to interview 120 cases and 240 controls, matched for age, sex, and referring clinic.